


Of memes and love

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, a mess, changkyun knows what he is doing, its a mistake i m a mistake everything is a mistake but not you monsta x you are a blessing !, its like salty kihyun and minhyuk with a side sweet showki, kihyun and minhyuk are never going to let each other live, others appear briefly and jooheon knows things, probs other ships as well, proofread?? i dont know her, sum memes got lost here, word vomit istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: They might have passed a very pleasant day had shit not gotten real.In which Kihyun and Minhyuk are ready to fite (ง'̀-'́)งChangkyun is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)And Shownu just wants some peace and lovin ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ





	Of memes and love

 

’’The weather is garbage today.’’ Kihyun complained after he had made such a perfect plan the day before. There was a movie he wanted to see, and he had just gotten paid so he was going to treat himself to a nice relaxing day walking around the city and taking nice pictures and eating in a fancy restaurant.

‘’So are you, but you don’t see me complaining about it.’’ Minhyuk said without looking up from his phone. He was too busy playing a game.

Kihyun looked like the embodiment of ‘’ashgsfkjgld’’ at that.

‘’ALL HE DID WAS BREATHE MIN!’’ Changkyun threw in his two cents, but he was also ready to make a run for it, in case Minhyuk decides to hunt him down for taking Kihyun’s side.

‘’Had it not been for the laws in this land, I would have slaughtered you already Lee Minhyuk.’’

‘’Do the two of you ever get along or is it constantly a pissing contest?’’ Changkyun asked.

‘’I would throw myself into a bullet that was going to hit Kihyun, just to get some peace from his nagging.’’

‘’Aaah, so Kihyun finally snapped and made you clean your room, and now you are just throwing a hissy fit. I see.’’ Changkyun had the audacity to smirk. Can you blame him, if he was picking a side, he picked the one that fed him daily.

 

So that’s how the mornings typical start in the Monsta X’s dorm, every day. Kihyun says something, Minhyuk is ready to attack, and Changkyun loves to throw oil into the fire.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

 

 

‘’Alright, listen up you little shits. Not you, Shownu, you’re and angel and we’re thrilled to have you here. Since my DAY is ruined, I’ve decided to ruin yours as well. I refuse to suffer alone.’’

‘’Shownu-hyung, please stop him. I’m too young to die.’’ Minhyuk pleaded, and everyone else looked equally sad. If Kihyun was pissed off, he was Pissed Off™ and everyone was going to have a bad time.

Shownu just looked like he would rather be anywhere else. He should have gone out with Jooheon when he asked few minutes ago before this mess. Nevermind his plan to ask Kihyun if he wanted to go with him to help him find a gift to her mother later.

Kihyun needed to cool down, and everyone else needed to distance themselves, to have some room to breathe.

‘’Yeah hyung, take the poor man out on a date, he needs to learn how to relax. All this stress is bad for the baby.’’ Changkyun

‘’What baby?’’ Wonho looked confused.

‘’ME!’’ Changkyun pointed at himself before walking out of the room.

‘’hmm….’’ Hyungwon mumbled before leaving after Changkyun. He just wanted some snuggles, but all he received are struggles.

One by one the others left the room as well, leaving behind a pretty relaxed leader and high on adrenaline vocalist.

It was obvious that the shorter one was trying to calm himself down, his breathing slowed steadily, as if he was trying to match with Shownu’s. Leave it to Shownu’s presence to claim control over Kihyun. But it helped him cool down.

‘’I think I overreacted.’’ He said, face visibly more relaxed than it was few minutes ago. He started moving around the room, picking up things that were laying around, like the gaming console Wonho left behind before getting up and leaving, a blanket Hyungwon was hiding under and a slipper Minhyuk threw towards him at one point.

‘’You okay?’’ Shownu asked, voice filled with worry.

‘’Hm yeah I’m fine. I might not get to go walk around but I can still go to the cinema, wanna join me?’’ Kihyun looked at the other, smiling brightly, there is no way anyone could say no to him.

‘’I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me.’’ Shownu said and that made Kihyun laugh.

‘’Great minds think alike’’

‘’But fools rarely differ.’’

‘’That’s Minhyuk you talking about.’’ Kihyun’s laughter filled the whole room and made home in Shownu’s heart, like always with everything Kihyun did.

‘’Okay, let’s go, there is no time to waste.’’

 

\---||---

 

‘’Ya, Shownu, this one is beautiful.’’ Kihyun pointed at a necklace with sparkle in his eyes. It had a small star pendant on it. Something he would love to have.

‘’Yea it is. I think my mom would love it.’’ Shownu was thinking hard about what to get for her mother, since her birthday was right around the corner.

‘’Or maybe a bracelet. Look at this one!’’ He dragged the attention to one of the higher priced jewelry, but Kihyun was right. It was gorgeous, and definitely her mother’s style.

‘’Oh I didn’t look at the price tag. Too expensive is it not?’’ Kihyun looked worried about it.

‘’Nothing is ever too pricy if you buy something for someone you love.’’ Shownu said and then went over to the clerk to buy the bracelet, leaving Kihyun alone who was having a field day looking at all the jewelry.

 

After that they went to the cinema. By the time they left, the sky had cleared so Kihyun was going to have his walk. Shorter than he planned but hey, at least it’s something, and Shownu is there. So it’s definitely better than his first plan of going alone.

 

Whatever happened after Shownu stopped walking and turned to look at Kihyun and say something, was a complete blur to Kihyun. All he remembers is that Jooheon walked by in that moment.

 

\----|||-----

 

‘’Did Shownu-hyung confess to me?’’ Kihyun asked looking perplexed as ever.

‘’Yeah he did.’’ Jooheon nodded.

‘’And did I do finger guns as a reply?’’ he asked, looking defeated.

‘’Yeah… you did.’’ Jooheon sighed.

‘’Oh my god what am I going to do. He must think I made fun of him, or that I rejected him….’’ Kihyun was panicking.

‘’Yoo Kihyun, you need to chill.’’ The younger put a supportive arm around his hyung. ‘’Here’s what you going to do…’’ And gave an explanation to how to fix this mess.

‘’NO!’’ Kihyun screeched. That was easily the stupidest thing he has ever heard, and he listens to Changkyun’s midnight existential crisis at least once a week.

What was Jooheon thinking, Kihyun putting on the damn outfit he for the drama they did for the x-ray and give Shownu a lap dance. First of all, Shownu will think he is making fun and secondly, Kihyun has his pride. Or what’s left of it anyways these days.

‘’I’m just going to explain myself to him and hope he will listen and gives me another chance to reply.’’

‘’You really like our leader that much eh?’’ Jooheon nudged Kihyun, which made him blush. His pale cheeks turning red but there was still a stupid smitten smile on his face.

‘’Yeah, why?’’

‘’I don’t want him to get hurt, Kihyun. The least of all by you. I actually like you two together.’’ Jooheon’s voice was calm but with authority. The younger one was lecturing him.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’It’s because he has never actually been in a relationship. We got talking about our pre-debut days one night when I was feeling pressured about our future and plans. Before this, Monsta X, him being a backup dancer and so on, no one actually saw him. And I hope you fix this mess fast, before he thinks it’s like being back to being invisible, where no one gave the time of the day. But it’s nothing I was ever supposed to tell you. So don’t mention I said anything. I just want him to be happy.’’ Jooheon said with the finality in his voice, that made Kihyun sit up straighter, like a teacher just gave him the talk.

‘’Wish me luck Honey! I’m going to get my man!’’ Kihyun winked and running out to look for the sole reason he breathes and exist of a human.

‘’Oh god Kihyun will be even worse after this.’’ Jooheon muttered to himself with a content smile on his face.

 

\---||----

‘’SHOWNU~! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!’’ Kihyun screamed when he saw the man sitting in the gym. He had been searching the whole place, before going to the most obvious place he could have gone.

‘’Wut?’’ Shownu raised his eyes to the source of the voice. Before he got out another word Kihyun already threw his arms around Shownu, hugging him tight.

Shownu was limp in his arms like a wet noodle, not knowing whether he should hug Kihyun back or push him away and ask what is going on.

‘’I like you too! So much. I was just surprised by the confession I didn’t realize what happened after you disappeared from my sight. I don’t want to ever see you walk away from me with that much hurt in your eyes. I’m so sorry I hurt you, please give me another chance. Let me reply to that again. Let’s do it over again, but better.’’ Kihyun’s hold was still as strong as before, he nuzzled even closer when he felt a pair of arms around him.

‘’Kihyun, I like you so much. I tried to push my feelings away, I’m sorry if I disgust you or anything. We can pretend this never happened and go back to how we were before this moment.’’ Shownu repeated the exact same lines he did before.

But this time Kihyun was not going to pull a stupid stunt again.

‘’Son Hyunwoo, you listen to me and you listen to me well.’’ Kihyun said, removing his face from Shownu’s neck, to look at him directly. ‘’I would never be disgusted by anything you do. And we are definitely not going back to how we were before. I want to move forward, with you by my side. I have always liked you a little bit more and little bit differently than others. I admired you for so long I didn’t even notice when that changed into something more. Please let me make it up for you.’’

Shownu’s eyes had welled up. He tried not to let them fall, but one of the tears still escaped. Kihyun quickly reached out and wiped it away gently with his thumb. It made Shownu smile.

‘’Don’t cry hyung.’’ Kihyun’s own voice cracked at that. Was Shownu suffering so much because of him?

‘’I’m happy, that’s all. Love of your life huh?’’ Shownu’s usual self coming back already, back to teasing the other.

‘’Shut up.’’ Kihyun hid his face behind his hands.

Shownu was slowly pulling Kihyun’s hands away from his face, before leaning in and kissing him on those perfect lips he had always imagined how they felt like.

Kihyun was pulling Shownu closer, trying to taste every inch of him, like he was a drowning man who needs air.

After who knows how long, Shownu was the first to pull away. He ran his fingers through Kihyun’s fluffy hair, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

‘’Here I got this for you.’’ Shownu pulled out a tiny black velvet box and handed it over to Kihyun.

He looked at it and whispering how he doesn’t deserve anything. The box contained the necklace Kihyun was looking at earlier.

Shownu put the necklace on Kihyun and whispered: ‘’Thank you for loving me Kihyun.’’

 

 

\----|||----

 

‘’Ugh you two don’t have to be so gross early in the morning.’’

‘’It’s noon.’’ Kihyun said matter of factly, not paying any attention to the other. He was fine with where he was, right besides Shownu, who brought their entwined hands up to his lips and kissed Kihyun’s knuckles gently.

‘’Fuck off Kihyun.’’ Minhyuk smiled softly at the pairing. He was happy for his friends, really, he was. But nothing makes him happier than to getting on Kihyun’s nerves.

‘’I’ll fuck him later when all of you leave, Minhyuk.’’ Shownu said.

‘’TOO MUCH INFORMATION FOR MY INNOCENT SELF!’’ Minhyuk threw his hands up. God did he walk into another universe where Shownu doesn’t give a fuck.

‘’Hyung please, you jerked off to anime titties that one time.’’

Where did even Changkyun appear from.

Kihyun snorted so loud it hurt him and Shownu tried so hard not to laugh.

‘’I hate this family.’’ Minhyuk claimed dramatically, before sitting down and joining in with the newlyweds and satanic Changkyun.

Not much time passed, before the rest of them came as well.

 

Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary.

And if Kihyun saw Minhyuk sitting just a little bit closer to Changkyun he said nothing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i m sick and suffering cuz no meds lmao, and word vomited all over the place.


End file.
